Simon
Simon is a fictional character in Lightshow. He is in charge of the nightclub Ball Busters, after getting kicked out of College. He enjoys sleeping with various women, drinking, partying, and going on adventures. Bio Simon was born to a rich family with his sister Emma, in high school, he had few friends and was considered a social outcast. He then met Michael and was introduced to various drugs at a party one time during their Junior Year. Simon and Michael took many drugs (LSD, Pot, Ecstasy, etc) and when Emma started Middle school, Simon introduced Emma to the world they live in. Simon, Michael, and Emma got the notice Red, Stacy, and a few other popular kids, they started having orgies together. Once Simon and Michael graduated, Emma most likely continued the tradition. In College, Simon was kicked out for unknown reasons. He moved back to California and got a job working at Ball Busters, soon after a year or so, he became the manager of the place. He heard about the place when he learned that Michael was a DJ at the club, soon after he met Alice who worked as a bartender. On the first night of becoming manager, Simon hosted a party at a local bar, in which he had an encounter with Wolf, before Simon could get beat up, Thomas helped break up the fight and in return took a punch in the face from Wolf. Afterwards Simon offered Thomas the position of Co-manager, he took and started working there. A month later Simon is looking for a personal assistanant, so Molly quickly applies for the job and is now Simon's personal assistant. Simon's sister Emma is a regular customer at Ball Busters, and often hangs out with Simon. Currently Simon and Alice had a sorta "Friends with Benefits" relationship, but broke up in Date Night, still the two are still friends. He also discovered that his best friend Michael is a huge fanboy of Star Wars, in which he accepts his passion and actually goes to watch a lightsaber battle. Personality Simon is desribed by many people as a jackass, he has a very selfish attitude towards anything, he often uses alcohol and sex as an excuse. His friends help him get out certain situations that might get him killed, which include A Day With Spark, where Damon shot his legs and it may have been assumed that he could have killed him, but Alice and Michael got him out of there. Simon uses his sunglasses to look cool in a situation, but how he obtained them is still unknown to this day. Jobs 'Manager of Ball Busters (Season One - )' Simon applied for a job at Ball Busters years ago and has been manager of the place for years. Trivia *Considered a jackass alot. *His reason for going to college is unknown. *Simon's drink of choice is beer as shown in Autotune and The Alcohol, he also enjoys Vodka when he is desperate for alcohol in Date Night. *Simon is not always lucky, though he isn't super unlucky like Blue, he doesn't get away with everything like Red. Instances include Freeway Fun, and A Day With Spark. *Simon enjoys the Modern Flame War games as shown in Another Day, Another Flame War. *Simon occasionally sleeps with Stacy, as in the end of Birthday Boy, Simon and Stacy may go for round two in the future. *Simon knows of various strip clubs as shown in Kitty Room. *Simon's reasoning for wearing his sunglasses everywhere is unknown, though he isn't blind. A reason being could be that when he take them off for his alter ego Superman, he suddenly has powers. *Simon owns a black truck. *From his quiz, several things are revealed about Simon **Simon has a somewhat secret pleasure to My Little Pony, but he refuses to be titled as a "Brony" (A male fan of the show) **Simon has somewhat feelings about Alice. **Has a huge crush on Iggy Azalea. **Has strange, yet awesome sex dreams. **Would forgive Ryle. **Enjoys various alcoholic beverages. Catchphrases *So, What Did I miss? *Bitchin'! Season One Simon in this is exactly how you thought he was, he spends most of the season causing trouble and getting into silly situations like in Birthday Boy and Another Day, Another Flame War. However in Date Night, his relationship with Alice stopped being physical and the two decided to just be friends. Simon also discovers some secrets from both Molly and Michael, as well as Ball Busters itself. Season Two TBA Friends Met 'Alice (Best Friend/On Again Off Again Relationship/Ex-Girfriend)' Out of everyone, Simon seems to have the most personal relationship with Alice, in (RP or episode later in the future) they actually met before when they were younger. He also helped her after she broke up with her longtime boyfriend James. They became "friends with benefits" until Date Night when their relationship wasn't going anywhere. The two still became friends and also work together as Superman and Atomic Alice. 'Michael (Best Friend)' Simon and Michael have had the longest relationship, they were best friends throughout High School and always had each others back. They reunited when they hit their twenties, and Simon ended up working at Ball Busters. When Simon found out about Michael's secret on Star Wars in Nerd Night, he accepted it and helped him against Hopkins. Simon and Michael also enjoy playing video games 'Emma (Sister/Best Friend)' Emma is Simon's younger sister, he helped her when she was bullied in Middle School for being overweight, and when he graduated Emma gained plenty of self-confedence. When Emma turned into a crack addict, Simon embraced it, even though it led to her unhealthy lifestyle. Emma always likes to hang out with Simon and do things with him. 'Molly' Simon's relationship with Molly is pretty much professional but also very casual. They both occasionally piss each other, but still remain friends and help each other out. 'Thomas' Even though Thomas seems to be annoyed with many things that Simon does, they still remain friends as Thomas does help Simon out and in return, Simon introduces Thomas to his pleasureful, fun lifestyle as shown in Kitty Room. 'Red' The two occasionally hang out, and do enjoy the same things. The only drawback is that they hate each other when playing against each other in the Modern Flame War series. 'Stacy' Simon and Stacy like to have sex with each other occasionally, as shown in Birthday Boy, and most likely their relationship will not go past the point of just physical. 'Spark' Even though to Spark, he doesn't like him. Simon still likes Spark and hopes to go on more adventures with him. 'Mari' Mari introduced Simon to demon hunting which brought Simon's curosity up very much shown in Mari meets Simon. Even though Mari isn't always Simon's friend, he still considered her a friend. Enemies Met 'Hopkins' Simon first encounterd Hopkins by stabbing him and killing him in Nerd Night. The two are now officially enemies. 'Mr. Black' Just like his friends, they all have a hatred towards Mr. Black and his evil plans. 'Earl Grey' After a brief encounter with him. Earl Grey is now an enemy of Simon's. 'Wolf' Only one time in Freeway Fun, Wolf beat up Simon, it's unclear if their relationship is neutral or if they're enemies. 'Damon' After a brief encounter with Damon in A Day With Spark, Simon hates Damon for shooting him in the legs. 'Eleven' Very unclear, Eleven shot Simon, but then brought him back to life as shown in A Day With Spark. 'Ryle' Ryle beats up Simon for reasons unknown, so Simon has a hatred towards Ryle. Superman Superman is the alter ego of Simon, he work with Atomic Alice on saving the world from all bad guys in the world. Unlike the actual Superman, this one is called super-dick by his sidekick Atomic Alice, as he is one. He sleeps with various women and is very selfish. Powers *Eye Lasers *Enhanced Strength *Flight *Temporal Lock Simon/Superman's Voice Voice of Hot Rod (Guy in pool) from Hot Rod Simon/Superman's Theme Music from Party Rock Anthem ' ' Favorite Songs *Party Rock Anthem By LMFAO *Where Them Girls At By David Guetta feat. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj *Bubble Butt By Major Lazer feat. Tyga, Bruno Mars, and Mystic Simon 3.jpg Mari meet Simon.png Simon 2.jpg Simon.jpg Birthday Boy.jpg Freeway Fun.jpg Date Night.jpg Kitty Room2.jpg Nerd Night2.jpg Simon5.jpg Simon4.jpg Superman.jpg Superman & Atomic Alice.jpg A Day With Spark.jpg motivatorf321ce8f086c3974dfee14cedad7db7cf83c0496.jpg St. Patty's Day.jpg MyStyle.jpg|Anime version of Simon 1425875932572img6976124.jpg|Simon in Cartoon form. Category:Characters Category:Main Character